


Just Relax

by Casgotmytongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casgotmytongue/pseuds/Casgotmytongue
Summary: Saw the TSA video “just Relax” and got saw in the comments that this needs to be a Fanfiction and such so hopefully this can maybe make their little dream come true. Sorry if it’s bad I’m kinda still new at this.





	Just Relax

The phone rings   
“Hey you coming up here today?”   
“Yeah I’m coming Sammy, I’ll see you in a few hours. Gotta catch the flight though first ya know?” Dean smirks as he’s putting his last bit of things in a duffel bag, zipping it up  
“I know, I know Dean. I just been missing my brother since I went off to college.”  
Dean smiles, Sam’s always been the generous and open type.  
“I missed you too, See ya later.”  
They both hang up and Dean Buttons up his flannel shirt and buckles his jeans, making his way to his car with his bag and drives to the airport.   
_________  
The place is packed as he goes through the front doors walking through the crowd of people and more walking in behind him making a bigger crowd. The speaker blurts out times of flights and flights that are canceled throughout the building as he makes his way to the front line where he has to put his boots, phone and any other things in a bucket before dropping his duffel bag on the scanner and walks through the other scanner before it starts beeping. The woman for the station comes out   
“Take off your belt for me sir”  
She states looking at his belt   
Dean felt uncomfortable doing that and one reason is because he needed his belt to even support his pants to stay up on him.   
“Mam’ id rather no—“  
“MALE ASSIST!”  
she screams out suddenly   
Dean looks at her with confusion   
“Male assist?”  
A guy with jet black hair and blue eyes comes out in uniform. He comes over and leads Dean away to another area   
“Kay, I’m gonna give you a pat down, I’m gonna let you know where I’m gonna touch you before I touch you and I’ll use the back of my hands for all sensitive areas.” blue eyes says raising his gloved hands  
Dean looks down at the guys hands   
“The sensitive areas—“Dean asks  
“Under arms, inner thighs,under your waistband and I will need you to unbuckle your belt please—“ he says gesturing to Dean’s pants  
Dean stops him   
“Woah, nobody’s sticking their hands in my pants.”  
“Sir I’ll have you on your way shortly”  
Dean says louder out of frustration   
“I’m not getting felt up by a dude in the middle of an airport.” He says tossing his hands to their surroundings   
The Blue eyed guy raises his hands and maintains his composure   
“Sir this is going to save a lot of time.”   
Dean doesn’t reply and crosses his arms   
The guy gives up   
“Okay. Private pat down!” He screams out and walks to the back and opens the door. Dean sighs and grabs his boots as their slide back to him, following the blue eyed man into the back room and tells him to have a seat closing the door behind him leaving Dean alone. Dean reconsiders maybe he shouldn’t have been so stubborn and just freaking unbuckled his pants before the lights are shut off and the security guy comes in shutting the door behind him. The lights go on and the room is dimly lit now as Dean watches curiously as he goes to the wall and pulls down a tarp over a map hanging up  
“It a little chilly in here?” Dean notices a name tag on the name with Cas on it as he walks to him   
“It’s okay..”  
Cas stops at him and thinks to himself  
“Let me guess—you like bourbon and coke?” He asks  
Dean nods, “sure”  
Cas opens a box filled with glasses and alcohol with ice and starts fixing a drink  
“You traveling alone?”Cas asks  
“Yeah—“Dean looks around the dimly lit room and noticing to soothing low music that was playing now  
“Where you headed?” Cas asks putting ice into the drink  
“Lauderdale—what’s this got to do with security—  
Cass smirks finishing up the drink  
“Lauderdale—I haven’t been to Lauderdale since I was—must’ve been 16.”  
The room is quiet except for the sound of the soothing music playing over it   
“So—uh its a work trip?” Cas asks opening a coke while looking at the flannel man  
Dean smirks  
“No—that is chicks, booze and sun. You do the math omego.”   
Dean says as he’s handed the drink  
Cas grips him on the shoulder   
“Well I like those numbers—woah somebody works out.”  
Cas says with an impressive smile as he sits down in front of Dean  
Dean starts feeling his self esteem rise up  
“Well just hunting work—“the man starts  
“Yeah I can tell—so with hunting, does that mean you gotta big family back at home?”Cas asks as he leans in on his chair now interested  
“Nah just a little brother.” Dean   
“Oh were you two close growing up?”   
Dean relaxes against the chair feeling his muscles tense up   
“Yeah you can say that—well we had to be—you know it was us against him.”  
“What’d you mean?”  
Cas makes a confused expression as he starts to stand and go to the little bar   
“Our Dad— Dean takes a long sip of the alcohol, feeling the bitterness in his throat  
that bastard— used to drink to much when we were kids.”   
Cas pours some more alcohol into Deans cup and sets the bottle back down   
“Sounds rough.”  
Dean focuses on the memories  
“Yeah—he’s have his usual big night with the bottle—used to come home, swinging—  
Cas walks behind Dean sliding the mandatory work gloves on and lays his hands on the man’s shoulders firmly. Dean jumps and from the contact  
“Hey—we almost done here—“  
A pleasant smell fills Cass’ senses as he’s in close contact with Dean  
“Yeah—Yeah, can I ask you what cologne that is that your wearing?” Cas asks loving the smell   
Dean looks back at him surprised as Cas rubs his shoulders   
“—that ain’t cologne—that’s the Axe effect—“  
Cas starts feeling down his arm  
“Oh yeah? Just gonna get your arm down here—a lot of guys go overboard but that’s—that’s very sudle. It’s nice.” Cas moves to Dean’s other arm, gently feeling down it  
“Thanks—“  
Cas finally stops feeling his arms and he sets them back down before he’s pulled up suddenly to stand. He begins feeling on Dean’s back   
“There you go—- so that must’ve been scary for you and your little brother.”  
Cas says as he rubs down Dean’s back in the middle and then outsides gently   
“Yeah—bruises healed though— but little Sammy—  
Cas gets up and stands infront of Dean looking him in the eyes  
“I’m gonna scan your legs now.”  
He begins to lower down Dean’s body  
“Kay..” the man says feeling nervous  
“Continue—“   
Cas rubs his hands down Dean’s legs and then uses the back of his hands for the man’s inner thighs as he looks up at him with his blue eyes and Dean looks back   
“The hell I was gonna let anything happen to him—I just made sure Dad was wore out by the time he got to him—  
Cass rises back up and starts reaching his hands behind Dean  
“Wore out?— just gonna get your butt here.”   
Dean feels Cass hands trail his bite and gently squeezing it after patting but continues talking. The memory of the hurt coming to him  
“I took all the punches—I don’t know how many times I went to bed busted up—  
Cas gripps Dean’s butt some more   
“But Sammy was safe.”  
Dean finishes dazed while making eye contact with Cas   
“Sade because of you—so brave.”  
Cas slides his hands up Deans butt and then passed his lower back. They stare at each other  
“I’m gonna pat down your chest now.”  
“Okay.” Dean is gazing at the man finding himself in a trance life state as Cas unwraps his hands from Dean’s back to his chest, softly pressing hit from top to bottom   
“He’s doing real good though—Dean starts   
Cas says yeah as he looks Dean in the eyes   
“Yeah he’s in college...going to Stanford.”  
Cas has hands hands on Dean’s hips tracing them down and grabbing his belt buckle   
“You just be so proud.”  
Cas says as the sounds of the belt buckle releases as he undoes it, pulling on the ends and bring Leaning Dean’s body closer to him. Dean’s lets him as he agrees while Cas looks intensely at Dean in his green eyes   
“I’m gonna our out my fingers into your waistband—  
They both stare at each other and Dean is silent looking deeply into Cas’ ocean blue   
eyes   
“I’m gonna go real slow—   
Dean quietly says okay and Cas begins to trace his middle and index finger of both of his hands in Dean’s waistband slowly making eye contact. The soothing music plays through their gazing silence. Dean begins leaning into Cas as they both gaze into each other, in a deep state. Dean slowly begins to close his eyes as he tilts his head some hearing the music playing the moment in the background and feeling Cas fingers sliding in his waistband as their an inch apart from each other until their lips meet and Cas brings him closer by his waistband. It’s a slow and sweet kiss and the blue eyed man digs his hands out from the waistband of Dean’s pants and grabs His butt tightly as he pushes Dean into the nearest table, sliding his tongue into the man’s mouth. Dean puts the cup down on the table as he untucked Cas’ shirt and begins to slide his hands up Cas’ back. Cas pushes into Dean more in the kiss as he begins to unbutton Dean’s shirt one buttons by one and then moving his mouth on the man’s neck, digging deep into the pleasant smell. He tosses Dean’s shirt on the floor and pushes hips hard into Dean causing Dean to moan as the feeling of his blue jean texture being pushed against his dick. Dean slides Cas’ shirt off and Cas thrusts against into Deans crotch again. He Puts Dean’s thigh against his legs and begins to grind on Dean’s thigh slow making him hot and out of control from the pleasure going to his dick. Dean holds onto Cas’ butt and pulls Cas closer against him at every grind as Cas places his hands onto the table holding onto it as he kisses Dean on the side of his neck making Dean tilt his head back as he feels Cas dick rub against his thigh over and over against slowly and then at some points it’ll be rough until Dean is suddenly turned around face to the table and pressed down bending over the table. Cas bends over on top of Him as he kisses on the back of Dean’s neck and then tracing his lips down His back softly giving little kisses against the tan skin. Cas thrust against Dean rough and hard and Dean pushes against Cas’ crotch before Cas slides his hands in front of Dean’s pants as he’s bent over and undoes the button sliding his hands around Dean’s sides then to his ass. He grabs his cheek and slides a finger in, Dean tenses up at the sudden feeling and lifts up off the table some but Cas pushes him back down onto the table and lays his whole body over on him sliding his finger in and out Before gathering another one making Dean lie his hands down onto the table and face on the side against it, eyes tightly shut as Cas begins to fuck him with his finger laying over him and Dean starts to feel pleasure and begins to groan and moan deeply  
“Oh shit—  
Cas whispers into Deans ear  
“How is my service for you going so far sir?”  
Dean moans deeply against the table as it lightly shakes as Cas finger begins to go faster and faster. He slides them out and Dean feels like he’s out of control and backs more into Cas’ crotch and then hears a belt buckle being undone and then a zipper before Cas drops his black pants to his ankles and then his underwear before yanking Dean’s pants and boxers down. Before Dean knows it Cas thrust his cock into him nice an hard, Dean moans as he grips onto Deans hips and holding it deep all the way in For it leans before beginning to slowly slide out. Dean wraps his hands behind him around Cas’ butt to pull him back in and Cas shoves his dick back into Deans ass and then starting making a slow rhythm of thrusting into him, with just the moans from both of them and low breaths with the soothing music and creaking of the table underneath then making noise in the room. Cas holds onto Dean’s waist as he thrust hard into Dean again making the man under him Yelp as he does slide out but grind into him as his whole cock is in. Dean makes a begging noise and begins to go forward and backward into Cas’ dick before Cas pulls them to the chair and Makes Dean straddle him as he thrust his cock up into Dean and Dean drops his head onto Cas’ shoulder holding onto his arms as Cas begins to thrust fast up into Dean as the man on top of him holds on tight to the ride. Dean tilts his head back and Moans while saying oh my god over and over again in low breaths and groans. Dean stops Cas suddenly by looking back at him and holding onto his shoulders and Cas stops and looks back before Dean begins to slide up and down Cas’ cock himself slowly and then the pace getting faster as now Cas is tilting his head back with his mouth slightly open with pleasure going from his stomach to his dick. Dean rides Cas so hard and rough making Can moan so loud as he holds onto Dean’s waist and holds him down on his cock as he grabs Dean’s dick and slowly begins to jerk him off. Dean grinds into Cas’ dick one more time making Cas groan deeply and a liquid comes inside him as Cas fastens his pace until Dean comes on Cas’ chest. Their both hot and sweaty as they press their lips back to each other for a deep kiss before Dean lifts off Cas’ dick.  
Cas’ hair is now a big black mess in all directions looking sexy with his eyes bluer than ever as he smirks up at Dean  
“Told you id have you on your way shortly.”


End file.
